The Return of Charles
by Renewed Darkness
Summary: Sequel to What Happened to Me?. Blizzards family have been searching for him for five years. Will they find him or will Blizzard evade them again. And who will he meet? Why do I ask this? To see what you all think. Will he and Blaze break up? Let us watch
1. Chapter 1

Inferno

It has been five years since I last saw my family. I really do miss them, but not enough to go back home because of it. I ran away from home because I had almost killed my sister out of rage. Now, I don't let anyone near me. I just don't want to hurt anyone else ever again.

Wait, where are my manners? My name, or at least it used to be, is Charles Leonardo Killmor, or Blizzard the hedgehog. I was a dark grey hedgehog with blue streaks. Now I am a bright orange hedgehog with red streaks. I had dyed them because otherwise I would have stuck out like a sore thumb.

I used to live in New Mobotropolis, now I live in downtown Metropolis. I have a red Mustang with blue racing stripes. Now, my name is Inferno the hedgehog. I live alone and work as an engineer for the town factory. My new control over fire allows my job to be a synch.

With my new power, my anger increased. As it did, so did the crime rate. I admit, I did let my anger get the best of me at some moments. But, I could keep it under control to the point of where my family couldn't find me. They would never find me here.

Or at least that's what I thought, until that one day came. I had been walking through one of my gang's favorite alleys when I heard them beating the shit out of some poor sap. I turned the corner and was met by a familiar face or two.

"Hey Inferno, looks like we have two little love birds running through our streets. What should we do with em?" My friend, Crush said while holding on to a blue hedgehog. "Yeah, but can we keep the cat, she's mighty perty?" My associate, Blade said while keeping his arms around a purple cat.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here lads? A lost couple, seekers, a lucky man and a prostitute? Wait, aren't you Sonic the hedgehog and Blaze the cat by any chance?" I said while looking them over, HOW DID THEY FIND ME?

"Yes we are, no could you let us go so we can get back to 'searching'" Sonic said while trying to spin dash one of my men. "Please, just let us go. We are trying to find our friend." I turned to Blaze with a smirk on my face, I'm just acting to make it seem like I was some gangster, I would never do this to anyone.

"I don't know little lady, it depends on who you are trying to find." She started to get a scared look on her face.

"We're trying to find our Friend Blizzard. He is a dark grey hedgehog with blue streaks. Have any of you seen him?" I heard Sonic say. I got a disappointed feeling in the pit of my stomach. I would have to tell them sooner or later, and no time like the future.

"Just please, let me and my boyfriend go!" When I heard this, I couldn't help but laugh. "Wow, who would have thought Sonic and Blaze would end up together, wait until Tails hears about this spike head." Wait, why did I call him my old nickname for him?

"Wait; only one person called me that, Charles is that you?" SHIT, WHY DID I SAY THAT? "Nice to see you to Sonic, and you to Blaze." I said with a guilty tone. They both looked at me with surprised looks plastered on their faces.

"Blizzard, what happened to you? Why are you a gang leader? Why are you orange instead of grey?" They both started saying in unison back and forth.

"Hey, nobody asks master Inferno the questions, he asks you the questions." Crush said from my right. "Thank you Crush, now where was I?" Then Blaze must have called for backup or something, because everyone else burst through the wall thanks to Knuckles."Hold it, all of you. You're coming with us Charles."

"Run, it's the cops!" Crush said out of the black because the alley had gone dark. That's when I started to get really sleepy. I feel my neck and feel a needle with a plastic bunch on the end. They hit me with a tranquilizer dart! I cripple to my knees and start to black out. Then I hear someone crying out "Blizzard, GET UP!" At this, I instantly get up and start to fight them off. I jump up and shake Tails off my arm.

Then I punch Sonic back while kicking Amy in the knees, making her fall on her face. I jump up to avoid Knuckles and swing him over my back, making him fly into a wall. I turn to Blaze and surround her in a case of ice, which cannot be broken. When I turn around to run, I am met by two faces I thought I would never see again.

"Charles stop, you don't have to do this. We just want you to come home." I turn to the white hedgehog with a surprised face.

"We just want you back, please stop." I turn to the black cat with a questioning glare.

"What are you two doing here? Last time I checked, you thought I was a monster. And you thought that I wanted to kill my own sister." They both got disappointed faces after that. That's when I felt something I hadn't felt for five years. I actually felt guilt towards my siblings. That's when got a really sad look on my face. They seemed to be surprised by this.  
"Hey dude, are you ok?" That's all I heard because I was knocked out with another dart to my thigh.

When I woke up next, I was sitting in my old room. It didn't look like anything had changed. Then I heard the door open. I looked over to it and saw a familiar face, my father Mephiles.

"Welcome home son."


	2. Chapter 2

The Past

"_Five Years and Two months earlier"_

I was walking around town with my brother and sister Comet and Midnight. Since I had come back a month ago, everything had been ok. The press had been hounding me ever since I had come back. And I had started going out with Blaze shortly afterwards. My life had really taken a turn for the better ever since I had come to this world.

And as I speak, here comes Blaze now.

"Hey Blizzard, what are you guys doing?" She said while giving me a hug on my arm.

"Ah nothing, just thinking how life has been so good to me. I have the best brother and sister and girlfriend in the world." I said with a slight grin.

"Ah, thanks bro. You're not so bad yourself." My sister said from my right.

"Yeah, think what life would be like if uncle Sonic hadn't found you." My brother said from behind me.

"Wow, thanks for that thought "Lucas"." I had started calling him by his real name just to peeve him off. As if on cue, all of the town's people were running towards us with…wait…pitchforks and torches. What the hell was going on here?

"GET OUT OF OUR TOWN YOU MONSTER!" They were all screaming at us.

"You're going to have to be more specific, we don't know who you are talking about." I screamed into the crowd because I'm pretty sure none of them could hear me. That's when a torch landed at my feet.

"GET OUT OF OUR TOWN BLIZZARD! YOU CAUSE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE!" Ok, what the hell was going on here?

"What did I ever do to upset all of you? I'm pretty sure I don't deserve any of this!" I screamed again while dodging another pitchfork.

"YOU KILLED OUR FAMILIES, OUR FRIENDS. NOW, WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"He didn't do any of that. He's been with us the entire time!" Comet yelled from my side.

"Who else could have frozen them solid and smashed them to bits? He's the only one around these parts with the power over ice!" A green hedgehog yelled from the front. Wait…that was Scourge!

"Scourge, what in the fuck are you doing here? I thought you were locked in the no-zone!" Blaze screamed from behind me. I had subconsciously moved in front of her to protect her from the pitchforks and torches.

"That monster killed Fiona! I demand my revenge now!" He said while running towards us. Normally, I would have ran away from him, yet today was not going to be ruined by some over pompous, cocky, player bastard.

"If that's what you want, SO BE IT!" I screamed while I rushed towards him. We met in the middle of throwing bombs at each other. He tried to swipe at my head with some machete. Who is this guy, Jason Forhees? I ducked and hit my head on his knee, which he thrust up into my face harder.

I tried to freeze him, but it seemed like my powers were getting weaker and weaker. "Is somebody running on low? Maybe you should go make out with your girlfriend and let me get your sister!" TO FAR BASTARD! When I was about to unleash an ice bomb on his face, it suddenly turned into a giant blue fire ball. My fur had turned dark blue with purple streaks and my eyes turned bright purple with black where the white should be.

As I transformed, the cheering from the crowd stopped, and I heard screaming and yelling in the background. The last look on Scourge's face before I blew him up was one of pure horror. I launched the fireball at him and it collided with such force, some of the building started to crumble. When the dust cleared, it looked like someone had let Shadow use a Chaos Blast on the place.

Buildings were still crumbling and the trees had been uprooted. When I saw the devastation that I had caused, I reverted back and landed on my feet softly.

"What have I done?" was all I said. Some mobians were lying on the ground screaming and crying over dead bodies "NO, DON'T DIE ON ME!" I looked at my arm and was scared for my life. My arm was now orange with a dark red streak running down it. The rest of my body was the same way. I looked into a pool of water from a ruptured pipe and saw that my eyes had turned bright yellow. I looked around and tried to find my friends, but I didn't see any of them.

That's when I heard a whimper from under my foot. I looked down and saw…Scourge? How did he survive that blast? I bent down and grabbed his head and pulled him out of the rubble.

"Get up; I know you're not dead." I said to him in a pissed off tone.

"What was that?" He said with a pained tone in his voice.

"That was what happens to whoever crosses my path Scourge. It's best if you don't try that little stunt again or you will go through a quite literal Hell." I said while still looking around for my friends. When I didn't see them, I decided to go and search the rest of the town.

What I saw only saddened me that much more. The mansion that my parents lived in was almost completely destroyed. I looked over at the gangs place and saw the same result. Again I felt like life would have much better if I hadn't been born. I left New Mobotropolis and headed for Metropolis. It was the New York City of Mobius. If you were looking for a place to lay low, then this was the place for you.

While there, I had learned how to fight with my new powers. One day, a gang calling themselves The Spartans cornered me into an alley downtown. After I roughed them up a bit, the decided to let me into the gang. Eventually I was the leader of the gang and changed the name to The Renegades. I started to work at a weapons manufacturer and was pretty good. That's when that day came.

_There you go, the actual beginning to INFERNO. Join me next chapter for even more fire burning awesomeness. See you all later. If you happen to have any characters similar to this, I am sorry._


	3. Chapter 3

Home Again, Home Again.

_"Hey Blizzard, time to get up."_

I had gotten used to the voice that always woke me up every morning. It was like a helpful little friend that always reminded me of important times and dates. Said voice was trying to get me up for some reason more than usual. Then I remembered that I was brought back home the night before. Then I heard another voice that seemed all too familiar.

"Time to wake Charles, you can't sleep forever." It was my mother, Rouge. She must be trying to forget the fact that I am twenty-five now. So I got up and put on some clothes. They were my old dark grey t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Surprisingly the fit me perfectly still. Then again, I hadn't really changed physically except for the fact that I was now orange with red streaks now.

I went downstairs to find everybody waiting for me in a huge dining room. It looked and smelled like there was a huge buffet being served. But I bet I wasn't going to be allowed to eat any of it until I told my story. When they heard me coming down the stairs, some of them came running up and started to plow me with hugs. One of which was the team hugger, Amy.

"Blizzard, I can't believe that you're finally home!" She must have been really happy to see me. So were Tails, Cream, Sonic, Silver, and my uncle Finivetus.

"Good to see you again Charles, you gave us quite a scare there." He said while I turned to everyone else who hadn't rushed over to me. They were Comet, Midnight, Rouge, Mephiles, Blaze, and Shadow.

"Let me guess, you guys are still peeved at me, aren't you?" I said while sitting down across from Midnight, who had a worried look on her face. In fact, they all had some look of some kind written across their face. Mom and dad had ones of pure worry. Comet had one of worry as well. Blaze had a scared look plastered all over her face, like she was afraid of what I was going to say next. And surprisingly Shadow looked like he was on edge because of something.

"Blizzard, we're not angry at you. We're just worried about what happened to you. Unless you haven't noticed, you're orange and red instead of grey and blue." Comet said from my right, my far right. It was like they were trying to keep their distance from me. The Rouge spoke up from out of nowhere.

"If you are really my son, which of the women at this table was your old girlfriend?"

"Easy, Blaze." They got a less than impressed look on their faces.

"What is your elemental power?" Here comes the ice breaker.

"It used to be ice and snow, but now its fire." I said while lighting the end of my thumb up with a purple flame. Some of them were impressed, some were more worried. I know, a formally ice controller gone pyromaniac isn't that encouraging. But come on, a purple flame is pretty cool.

That's when I noticed that my flame was growing bluer every second. I then noticed that my fur was losing color. Everyone was watching me with rapt attention. I was kind of freaking out right now. It was almost like I was reverting back to my old self. SHIT THAT'S WHAT'S REALLY HAPPENING TO ME RIGHT NOW ISN'T IT?

"Shit, someone help me, please…please." I said before falling to my knees in pain. Then I noticed that it was starting to get colder in here. I was getting my old powers back as well! SWEET! I opened my eyes; I had closed them due to pain overdose, and was meet with the sight of my grey arm with blue streaks. I looked into a mirror and saw that my fur was once again dark grey, had blue streaks running down my arms, legs, and head. My eyes were back to their old blue color. And the windows were getting some frost on them.

I was once again, Blizzard the Hedgehog.

All of a sudden, everyone started to gather around me. "Blizzard, are you alright?" I heard Blaze say. So I decided to surprise them all. I stood up, turned around walked over to her, and gave her the biggest hug I could muster at that moment.

"I've never felt better Blaze, thanks for asking." I said while looking into her eyes.

She seemed a little surprised to say the least, but she seemed really happy. Hell, Everyone seemed really happy, even Shadow.

"I thought we would never see you again bro. I thought we had lost ya." Comet said from behind us.

"Well thanks for being optimistic "LUCAS"." Everyone, except Comet, started cracking up at this.

"Yeah, it's you alright. Well, welcome home all the same brother."

"Thanks, but I am going to miss those fire powers. I wonder…" I said while snapping my fingers, making a small blue flame appear. Everyone backed away a little because of this. I held up my other hand and a ball of ice formed.

"Cool, I have powers over ice and fire. AWSOME!" I said while putting my hands together. The two balls of energy morphed together into a small ball of light. It was almost too bright to look at. Before something went wrong, I let the small ball fade out.

"And light, this is so freaking cool." I said to no one in particular.

"Calm down Super Hedgei, no need to get to excited." I heard from behind me. This voice sounded so familiar, I just couldn't put my finger on it. I turned around and was met with the sight of a black hedgehog with bright green streaks, a bright pink cat, a yellow fox, and a black bat. The hedgehog had bright green eyes like Comet, the cat had red eyes like Shadow, and the bat had brown eyes.

Yet the fox had a familiar pair of bright purple eyes. I had seen those eyes somewhere before. And the black hedgehog's voice sounded so familiar. That's when the cat spoke up.

"We finally found you Charles!" Now that voice, I remember. It belonged to my eternal stalker, Melia. Wait… the black hedgehog was Mike, the bat must be Kalian, and the fox must be Dennis.

"Wait…Mike, Dennis, Melia, and Kalian? What… How did you guys get here? And more importantly, why are you here?" I said while looking them over to make sure they weren't robots or something.

"We came to take you back home. Are these the people who kidnapped you? And why does your voice sound so much deeper?" I heard from Melia as she was checking to see if I was hurt.

"First off, this is my home and these "people" are my family. And my voice is low because I'm twenty-five now." I said while getting her to stop. They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you loco, it's only been one year sense we saw you. And they are not your family. Great, they must have brainwashed you." I turned towards Dennis with a glare. That's when Comet came into the argument.

"Of course he's part of our family. He's my brother and we didn't brainwash him. And it's been ten years sense he got here." He practically yelled at my old friends.

"You don't have any room to talk albino. I've seen his parents and he looks just like his dad. If any of you is his father, then who might that be?" Mike said while trying to pull me towards the door.

"For your information, the black and grey one is my father." I said while freezing his feet to the ground and running over to my brother and sister. They all looked over to me with surprised looks.

"How did you do that?" Was all Mike had to say while he was trying to free himself.

"I've always been able to do that; I just couldn't do it back on Earth. And I can do much more than that." I said while creating a small fire ball. Melia suddenly got this strange sly look.

"If you come back, you and I can be boyfriend and girlfriend. That is what you wanted right?" She said with a grin. I felt Blaze tense up next to me. I held her hand while saying "I already have a girlfriend Melia. And I never wanted to be with you. Not then, not now, not ever." I felt Blaze's hand relax and the temperature went back down. I turned towards her and game her my signature smirk, which she always laughs at.

That's when Melia came rushing over to Blaze. I stood in front of her to protect her. Apparently, Melia had grabbed a knife from the table, because the next thing I felt was a sharp pain in my stomach. I saw her back away with the knife in her hands, blood dripping onto the floor. She had a horror stricken face, as did everybody else in the room. As I was passing out from blood loss and pain, I said"Don't let them take me."


	4. Chapter 4

Is This Heaven?

After I had been stabbed, I woke up in a grassy field. I noticed that I was all alone out here. So I thought"_Great, I died and went to heaven. Now what will I see next?_" I suddenly heard a noise behind me. I turned around and was met with the sight of the water god Chaos, Black Doom, Dark Gaja, and a golden cat. I didn't know what to say at that moment, so I just screamed" HOLY MARY MOTHER OF GOD!" was all that came to mind.

"Calm down Blizzard, we only want to talk to you." I turned around and was met with the face of a golden cat. She looked a lot like Blaze to be truthful. But there was one other difference. She had bright blue eyes like mine.

"What are you guys talking about? What do you want to talk about with me?"

"We want to explain what is happening to you at the moment." I turned around and saw Chaos. "You are in a hospital right now because one of your friends stabbed you while you were protecting your girlfriend. It is very likely that you won't survive." As he said this, I was practically hyperventilating. They were telling me that I was going to die.

"But there is an option; you can become immortal like us." I heard from Dark Gaja. Wait, what did he just say?

"What do you mean become immortal?" I said while trying to get back to the real world.

"We mean that you would be completely healed by the time they release you. And that you would never die. You would never grow old, never lose your looks, or lose the love of your life, Blaze." The golden cat said while winking at me. I guess I was blushing a little bit when she said "love of my life".

"So what do you say, do you wish to become immortal and become who you truly are, Inferno?" Black Doom said while grabbing my shoulder. When he touched me, my fur turned orange with red streaks. The power that I felt when I was him came rushing back to me. I had never had so much fun in my life when I was Inferno.

Yet something held me back. What would happen to my family, my friends, Blaze? I just couldn't bear to see the sight of her die before I had even turned thirty. Nor would I have to.

"No. I refuse. I will not become immortal like you guys. Even if it means I would find out more about Inferno." I told them while shaking Doom's arm off my shoulder. I then turned back into a grey hedgehog.

"You fool, do you have any idea what will happen to you if you don't accept this offer. You have a very high chance of dying when you wake up. And you're willing to risk it because of some girl!" Black Doom yelled out. All of a sudden, they were all blinded by a bright golden light. The light was coming from me for some reason. Last time I checked, the light I gave off in my super form was white, not gold. I looked down at my arm and was surprised by what I saw. My arm had turned golden with a sliver streak running down the length of it. I looked at my reflection in a nearby lake. Where my body was grey was now gold. My streaks had turned light silver. And my eyes were now bright blue.

"That "girl" as you call her, happens to be my girlfriend. And I don't know about you guys, but I'm not about to go and let all of that go. So if you will excuse me, I have business to attend to. I think I can do just fine by my own." I said while the image faded out into a white space. I opened my eyes again to be met with the sight of a breathing mask on my face. I tried to move and found that I had some bandage around my stomach. I was hooked up to a bunch of machines and wires. I then noticed a vase of bright red roses on my bed side table.

It said "Get Well Soon." And I saw that it had a signature underneath it. It read out "_Amy Rose", _well that was sweet of her. When I moved to get up, I noticed that my stomach didn't hurt like it was supposed to. I lifted the rapping's and found that there wasn't a single mark on my skin, anywhere. My breathing sounded fine, and it didn't feel like I had any eternal bleeding. It felt like I was completely fine. I then heard a sound of a door opening. I turned and found a strange rat like mobians staring at me with wide eyes. He came over and did the routine checkup and everything.

"How are you feeling, not in too much pain I hope." He said with a kind voice. I decided to return it instead of boasting. "I'm feeling fine doc, it almost feels like it didn't even happen." I said while massaging my neck, which was quite sore. I then looked down at my stomach again to point out the fact that it had healed.

"Um doc, is it a good sign if you can't even find where I was stabbed?" I said whit a grin. The doctor came over and looked at my stomach with wide eyes. When he saw that there was no mark at all, he gasped.

"That's impossible; there is no way that you could have healed in that amount of time."

"Well doc, I guess I'm just full of miracles aren't I?" I said with a smile. I strangely felt a lot more happy and peaceful right now.

"Well, since you no longer need to stay here, I guess you can go home if you want. Just make sure to stay away from that pink cat from now on." He said with a sigh. "Don't worry; hopefully she won't come near me any time soon." I said while walking out of the hospital.

While on my way out, I noticed an old friend of mine. Her name was Alex; she was a purple hedgehog with quills that went midway down her back. She had emerald green eyes and a slightly tan muzzle. She was wearing a black leather jacket like mine, a white t-shirt, black jeans, and black trainers. She was also wearing her black bowler hat, which I still don't know why she likes the thing. So I went over to her.

"Hey Alex, long time no see." I said to her in my usual tone.

"Hey Charles, nice to see you again. How have you and Blaze been doing? I hear that she and Sonic have been dating for a while now."

"Wait, what did you just say? It almost sounded like you said that Sonic and Blaze were dating."

"Yeah they are. You didn't know about it? It's been all over the news." She said like we were talking about the weather or something. I had just gotten out of the hospital, feeling like a billion dollars. Now, I learn that Blaze had been cheating on my sorry ass. And with SONIC now less! If I get my hands on those two, they will never see the light of day again.

"Charles, are you ok? You look like you didn't even know…Oh shit, you didn't know did you?" She said while backing up. At that moment, my fur had turned dark blue with purple streaks. My eyes had turned black and purple instead of white and blue. My quills had risen about two feet and I was being surrounded by a dark blue aura of flame.

"Thanks for the information Alex, no if you'll excuse me; I have some more pressing matters to attend to." I said while rocketing off towards Sonics' house.

"Oh no, what have I done? I better call someone." Alex said as she ran home.

_Alex belongs to Casino Nights. I only own my ocs Blizzard, Comet, Midnight, and the golden cat._


	5. Chapter 5

Team Omega

While I was on my way to go kill Sonic and Blaze, I was surrounded by a bright golden light. I tried to fight my way of it, which ended with me getting so tired; I reverted back to my normal form. I then noticed the golden cat from before.

"What do you want? If you're trying to get me to become immortal again, you can forget it!" I yelled at her while trying to get back out of the ball of energy I was trapped in.

"I'm not here for that Charles. I'm here to help you calm down. You need to calm down before you do something you will regret." She said while looking at me with pity.

"What are you talking about; I'm just going to kill Sonic for stealing my GIRLFRIEND!" I said while turning dark blue again.

"What happened to the sweet little hedgehog that everybody used to know? What happened to the super form I gave you?" As she said this, there were several other blasts of light. I turned over to them and saw…myself. All of my forms, Blizzard, Inferno, my original super form, my dark form and a golden hedgehog with sliver stripes, my new super form.

"Ah, there he is. Why do you want to kill Sonic anyway? He is the reason that you and Blaze even got together in the first place. Why would you want to kill your best friend?" As she said this, my fur turned bright gold. I then realized that I was really going to kill Sonic.

"What was I thinking? If Blaze likes him more than me, then he can have her. I don't really care anymore." I said as I started to walk away because she had let me out of the orb. As I was walking down an alley, I started to get the feeling that I was being followed. I turned around and saw Blade and Crush behind me. As I saw them, my fur turned orange and red again. When they saw me transform, they ran up to me and tackled me to the ground.

"Nice try, but wes know that yous aint the real Inferno." Blade said while getting ready to punch my daylights out.

"Oh calm down dimwit. Of course it's me. Who else knows where you guys live twenty-four seven?" I said while trying to sound as much like Inferno as possible.

"You know, he does sound like Inferno. He looks like him to." Crush said from my right while getting off me.

"OF COURSE IT'S ME YOU IMBECILS!" When I said this, my voice had changed into Inferno's. I was slightly scared because I thought I would turn into him again.

"Sorry boss just wanted to make sure you were you. Someone was here looking for you before. He said his name was Shadow or something."

"What did he say he needed from us? He usually likes to do things by himself." I said while gaining a little more ground with the guys. All of a sudden, the guys threw me into the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I yelled in my normal voice.

"You might be Inferno, but you're more gullible than ever." Crush said while bringing his fist back. Yet before he could make contact with my face, we heard someone running down the alley towards us yelling "LET GO OF HIM!" We turned towards the sound and saw a group of people.

One of them was a tall black elephant. A white hedgehog with blue quills like Shadow except with white highlights. Another was a white hedgehog with one angelic looking wing and a demonic looking wing. A blue coyote with mostly peach colored fur and beige hands and muzzle. There was a light green echidna with purple eyes and orange shoes. And there was a different colored version of Tails, except the tips of his tails and his eyes were sea green with Sonics' shoes.

The elephant came over and almost literally punched both of my men's heads off. Then they left screaming "We'll never bother you ever again!" I then noticed a hand with a magenta colored fingerless glove on it next to my face when I turned back around. It was connected to a blond haired, blue eyed, human girl that looked to be around eleven years old. She bent down next to me and said "Mister, are you alright?" She said this with a concerned voice. I took the hand and the others helped me get back on my feet.

"Yeah, I'm alright, thanks for asking." I said while changing back into my normal form.

"You're welcome. Wait, where are our manners? My name is Bruce Everest." The black elephant said while cracking his knuckles.

"And my name is Justice Starchild. Nice to meet ya." The white hedgehog with blue quills said while retying his shoes.

"My name is Sj Demonic. Pleased to make your acquaintance." The other white hedgehog said.

"My name Taiesha Lola Shark, nice to meet you sir." The coyote said from behind

me.

"My name is Chakra the Echidna. Wait…haven't we met before? You look familiar to me." The green echidna said while walking towards me.

"Oh yeah, you were with Alex the day you and her came here. Nice to see you again." I said while shaking his hand.

"My name is Robbie by the way." The Tails look alike said. He sounded annoyed that we had gotten off topic.

"And my name is Jenny Taylor. By the way, what is your name mister?" the little human girl said from behind the elephant. She must have been a little shy.

"Now where are my manners? My name is Charles Killmor, or my friends just call me Blizzard." I said while giving her the nicest smile I could. She actually giggled a little when she say this.

"Well Charles, what are you doing down here by yourself? This isn't the kind of place for some people." Bruce said while eyeing me.

"I was walking down here because I wanted to see some old friends of mine. I just learned that my EX-girlfriend was cheating on me with another one of my old friends."

"Oh, you poor thing. That's so sad, how did you learn about this?" Taiesha said while giving me a hug, which almost killed me because of the strength of it.

"Actually, my friend Alex told me about it. At first, I was so mad that I actually wanted to kill the both of them. That's when this golden cat came out of now where and helped me calm down." I said while blushing a little.

"Oh yeah, how did she help you calm down Charles?" Robbie said while grinning and giggling to himself.

"Are you in any way related to a friend of mine named Tails? Because he uses the exact same joke for everyone's girlfriend." I said while my eyes started turning bright red.

They apparently noticed, because they started backing up from me. I wasn't used to people backing away from me anymore because it hadn't happen in a long time.

"What is there something behind me? What are you guys looking at?" I said while turning around. When I did, the golden cat from before was right behind me. I then noticed something else; my fur was gold and silver again.

"Nice to see you found some new friends Charles. I thought you would've ran back home already." She said while looking over at the group behind me. They looked like they were about to pass out. Everyone that is, except for Robbie. He looked like he was about to burst out laughing. Oh god… he isn't going to say what I think he's going to say is he?

"Hey look its Charles' little bed…" He didn't get a chance to finish because I had frozen his mouth shut, literally. At that, everyone turned towards me with shock all over their faces.

"Dude how did you do that? That was awesome!" Sj said while trying to get the ice off of Robbie's face.

"I've always been able to do that. I can also do this." I said while creating a small fire ball in my left hand and an ice ball in my right. I brought the two together and formed a small ball of light again. I then let the ball glow in my hands for a few minutes until it decided to go up and explode in the air.

"Sweet, I didn't know it could do that." I said while getting stared at by everyone, including the cat.

"Nor did I and I gave you that form. You must be very powerful Charles. You have a lot of potential. I would like to introduce myself. My name is Sarene the cat. I am the god of the Sol Emeralds." She said to all of us. And we all gave her the same look, shock.

"So you mean to tell us that not only you are a god, but that he is practically the most powerful hedgehog on Mobius?" Bruce said up front while trying to suppress a grin.

"Yes, why? Why is this so important?" Sarene said while looking a little scared.

"How would the both of you like to join our team? Team Omega." Bruce asked while holding out a hand.

"I don't know, but you have me sold. You all are a nice bunch. But you are going to have to convince Sarene." I said while turning towards her. "SO what do you say? Do you want to join us?" I said.

All she did was walk right up to me and…hug me?

"I guess it couldn't hurt could it? Sure, we would like to join you guys." She said brightly.

"Great welcome to Team Omega you two" Bruce said while shaking hands with me and Sarene.

_Yeah! I finally got done with this chapter. I only own my OC's Charles and Sarene. Bruce and Justice belong to fire assassin. Sj belongs to drakdemonic. Taiesha belongs to Tamara the Hybridian. Chakra belongs to Casino Nights. Robbie belongs to Numbuh 006. Jenny belongs to GamerPrincess42._


	6. Chapter 6

The Ultimate Power

_Two weeks later_

It has been two weeks since I left and joined Team Omega. And I must say, it was one of the best decisions I had ever made. I now had friends that didn't say crap behind my back, and I now had a girlfriend that likes me and only me. Those are her words by the way. Sarene and I have been going out for the entire time that we had joined the team.

It was a bright and sunny morning and we were all going out for breakfast. Sj wanted to drive us since he took care of the team van. Yes we have a van; it's the only car besides a bus that would fit us all. But that's enough from me. Let's get back to the story.

As we were driving down the road, talking to everyone; me mostly to Sarene, there was a huge explosion. It rocked our car off the road and down the hill we were driving next to. As we were falling, Sarene turned gold and lifted the car back up the hill with her telekinesis. She had learned about some of her new abilities last week while practicing.

As we got back up to the top, we all hopped out of the van before a rocket blew it skyward. We looked back over to the spot where the rocket had come from and the sight before my eyes was one that almost gave me a heart attack. It was the Predator Destroyer from before! Except this time, there were four of them walking around and blasting the city. And what made this worse is the fact that these ones were flying!

"Look at the size of those things! They must weigh a ton!" Justice screamed out from behind us. We turned to him and saw him shaking inside the van with the doors closed and locked. We all sweat dropped at this and Robbie started laughing at him.

"They're just a bunch of Lardo's robots, nothing more nothing less. We can take these things out easily. Right Bruce?" He said with his usual cocky tone.

"I don't know about these robo's, they look really tough." He said with an air of worry in his voice.

"Maybe we can get that white hedgehog from New Mobotropolis to come and help us? He destroyed the one there before." Jenny said from my right. Great, they wanted me to help, yet they didn't know it was me that they needed. The Sarene moved forward with a playful look on her face. I regret telling her about my past right now.

"You guys do know that, that was Blizzard right? Didn't you see how the robot froze from the inside out? He's the only one here with ice powers." After she said this, I felt everyone's eyes suddenly shift to me.

"That was YOU? How did you do that? It shouldn't be possible to do…" He was about to finish, when the sound of an airplane came over head. I looked up and saw the unmistakable shape of the Tornado pass over us. And on the top of it, I saw everyone and their mother onboard. I mean that literally, some of the mothers were up there too.

We looked farther to the east and saw a line of gunships coming to aid them. They all had the symbol of G.U.N. on the bottom. We all turned towards each other and gave each other the same look, Fright.

"I don't think that even they are going to be able to stop those things. What do you guys say we lend them a hand?" Bruce said, taking up command.

"I don't know, how are we going to get over there in time to get any action?" Chakra said from my right.

"Easy, we jump down onto a bot, and then keep jumping onto the heads until we get down there." Bruce said with an air of confidence.

"How about you guys do that and I go find a way down safely?" I said, with a pleading tone to my voice. This must have caught the attention of Jenny, because she turned to me with a surprised and questioning glare.

"What's wrong Charles, why do you sound afraid?" She said with that little innocent puppy dog look she had mastered. You couldn't resist saying anything to her when she did this.

"I might be a little bit afraid of heights." I said sheepishly.

"Wait, are you telling me that you are afraid of heights? When you can fly and ride the team plane?" Sj almost yelled out over the sound of another explosion.

"Alright you two, that's enough! We don't have time to keep yelling at each other and fight. We need to find a way down there!" Bruce yelled out from the edge of the cliff he was looking down.

"Sorry Charles, but we need to go this way. If you can't, then I guess you're just going to have to sit this one out." Justice said while moving up to join Bruce and the others.

"It's ok you guys. But if you need any help, you know where to find me." I said while trying to lighten p the mood.

After this, everyone jumped down off the edge and landed on the head of a robo. As I stood up here looking out over all of this mayhem and destruction, it reminded me of the time I had almost, singlehanded, destroyed all of New Mobotropolis because of my rage. That one little blast, which I named The Chaos Nuke after I told Sarene my story, had almost destroyed an entire city just trying to kill Scourge.

As I was thinking about this, I failed to hear the sound of small objects hitting the ground behind me. When I felt one of them hit the back of my ankle, I turned around and saw something that surprised and excited me at the same time. On the ground behind me were the Chaos Emeralds, Sol Emeralds, and the Seven World Rings.

"Oh hell yeah, if I could use any of these…" I stopped and started to think. While this happened, they all started to swing and fly around me. That's when I was surrounded by an intense, golden light.

Tails POV

We had heard that Eggman had come to Metropolis in search of the Chaos Emeralds, along with the Sol Emeralds and World Rings. So Sonic decided that we should come over here and stop him. Yet when we got there, we both dropped our jaws off the side. In the middle of the city were FOUR of those Predator Destroyer things that Charles had destroyed. After we had learned that he had run off because he learned that Sonic and Blaze had been dating, we searched high and low for him. We even had Nazo looking for him. Along with Scourge and the rest of his team.

We hadn't heard of him since he left. Alex came by the next day and told us that when she last saw him, he had turned into a dark blue hedgehog with purple streaks. She told us that he seemed really pissed. She even told us that he was on his way to go kill Sonic and Blaze. We had then rushed over to their place, only to find them sitting on the couch making out.

We told them the situation, and they both looked like they were going to shit themselves. We instantly got to work to try and find him. If there's one thing I know, it's that he can hide and never be found.

As we approached the sight from the ground, we ran into a large group of animals fighting off a large squad of robots. As we got closer, we recognized two people in particular. They were Alex the Hedgehog and Sarene the Cat. We had heard that Sarene had joined Team Omega with some other guy.

"Hey Sarene, hey Alex, how are you two doing?" Sonic said while jumping in and spin dashing the rest of the robots.

"Oh, we're fine. But I think that we are in trouble." Alex said while pointing to something behind us. We all turned around and saw one of the huge robots aiming its cannons at us.

"Well, we had a good run. Didn't we Tails?" Sonic said while the cannons started charging. While we were preparing to meet the end, Knuckles saw a bright gold light coming from the cliff above us all.

"Hey look, there's something glowing up there. It almost feels like the Chaos Emeralds!" He yelled over to the rest of us. We all turned over to it only to be met by a gold light flying off the edge towards the robot. The next thing that happened though surprised us to the point of shitting in our pants.

The gold light started going faster until all that was left of it was a high pitched whine coming from nowhere. The next thing we know, the robot starts to get lifted higher and higher until it was above all of the others. That's when we saw the gold light underneath it, lifting it up.

"What is that? It looks like someone or something is completely surrounded by energy and is lifting that robot!" Amy screamed over all the noise. We all looked up and heard something that we couldn't make out, but the effects came across well enough.

A bright gold pulse started to creep up the side of the robot and when the pulse went over something, it caught on fire and started to implode. When the pulse reached the top, the entire robot exploded with junk, shrapnel, and…ice raining down onto our heads. When the sound of the pulse hit us, we fell to our knees because of the intensity. It was so loud at first.

When the gold light came back to the robot that was behind us, we got a good look at it. It was a golden hedgehog with a silver streak running down his body. He also had two light purple and two dark orange streaks on either side of the grey one. He had lightning blue eyes that had little yellow flecks in them. When he got underneath the robot, we actually understood what he said. He yelled out "Chaos Pulse!" And after that, the robot started to rise up into the air and met the fate of the previous one. That only left two more.

When he landed in front of us, I recognized something about him. He had the same necklace on that Charles had when he left. I knew this because I was the one who had given it to him. When I got a closer look, he was wearing the same cloths as Charles too. What he said next though surprised us all.

"Can't I leave you guys alone for a few minutes without getting into trouble with the wildlife?" It sounded like Charles, yet there were other voices, all of which sounded familiar. It sounded like a mixture of his dark form, Inferno, and Blizzard at the same time. We all marveled at his new form and powers.

"Blizzard, is that you?" Shadow said while backing away from the bright gold light.

Normal POV

"It sure is hot shot, now how do you guys plan on defeating those robots?" I said while using the last ounces of energy I had left to stay standing.

Everyone looked at me with eyes that surprisingly hadn't come out of their skulls yet. All someone had to say was this, and Tails got first dibbs.

"How did you do that, the Chaos Pulse or whatever you called it?" He asked with a bewildered look plastered on his face.

"I don't know, but I think it had something to do with these." I said with a smirk, while holding up the Chaos and Sol Emeralds, along with the World Rings. Everyone, especially Sonic, look at me.

"Oh no" Sonic said while looking down "He's back."


	7. Chapter 7

Let's Get This Party Started Right!

"What do you mean whose back?" Tails asked in a hurry as we were running away from the other robots.

"It's the Erazor Jinn, he's back." Sonic said while he was trying to spindash a group of robots.

We had been running for a while now. It was painstaking for me because I had used every last ounce of energy when I had gone into that ultra form, as I am now calling it. I was just about to pass out when we got back to the Tornado. As we went back to New Mobotropolis, I actually did pass out.

Sarene POV

When Charles blacked out, it was almost like someone had punched a hole right through my chest. To see him in such a state was bad enough, but to see him in it after he tried to keep us all safe, it was almost unbearable. To see him in such pain and misery, it was heart breaking.

He was always the one who pushed his limits to save others; he was just like Sonic in some ways. He would always put others before himself. He was the best friend anyone could ask for, and he was my boyfriend, it only made it that much worse to see him like this. He was pale and he was breathing really hard.

He would sometimes roll over and moan while we were in the back, but he never woke up. When we got back to New Mobotropolis, we put him in the hospital as soon as we got there. As we were waiting, the doctor told us that he had went into a small coma. And that it was likely that he wouldn't wake up for a while.

I volunteered to watch over him until he woke up, and he wasn't making any progress. His vitals were very low. In fact, they seemed to make a sort of rhythm after a while. When one of the machines went down, the other went up. As I was about to leave on the tenth day, the machines went up all at once.

All of the doctors rushed into the room at once to see what was wrong with him. I turns out that he was going to die because all of the energy he had used caused his heart to overload and burst. He only had about four hours left. I called his parents as soon as I could and told them the news.

When I was done, everybody ran over to see him. As Tails and Cream got into the room, he only had about thirty minutes left until he was scheduled to die. We watched as Blaze and Sonic came up with their son, who they had named after him; sense he was practically his uncle.

"Why did this have to happen to him? He was the best of us, and he was the most pure of heart." Shadow said while he was leaning against the wall across from him.

"He had so much to live for. He could have been the greatest hedgehog ever known." Silver said while holding Amy's hand.

"He was the greatest friend any of us could have asked for." Amy said while crying into Silvers shoulder.

"He was the only brother we could have asked for." Midnight and Comet said in almost perfect unison.

"He was the best son we could've ever wanted." Mephiles said while holding crying Rouge in his arms.

I watched as the readings on his vitals got lower and lower. He had gotten paler when I left him. The last thing he did as a living, breathing hedgehog was lie in a bed, motionless. When the machines all gave a long, high pitch whine, we knew that he was gone.

Normal POV

After we left the hospital, a doctor went into his room. He had gone in there to prep Charles for his removal. As he was taking all of the machines off of him, he heard a small ping from one of them, He thought to himself "_Surely that's impossible."_ As he went back to work, there was another ping. It was soon followed by a number of pings from a second machine. This one was to read his brain activity.

It read that his brain was still producing electrical impulses. Yet the only way for that to happen was for… impossible.

As heart rate went up, his fur started glowing with a dark gold color. The silver stripes were flaring as if there was something moving underneath them. His body started glowing to bright that the doctor couldn't look at him anymore. As he turned away, he heard a strange, pulse like noise. He turned back around and saw a golden hedgehog lying on the bed where the grey one just was.

He walked over to the hedgehog and saw that he was breathing steadily, and that he seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He tried to wake up said hedgehog, and he woke up with a start.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you sir." The doctor said, trying to calm the man down.

"It's ok, where am I?" The hedgehog said.

"You're in the hospital sir; do you remember who you are?"

"Yes, my name is Charles Leonardo Killmor."

"Are you sure, that patient just died a couple minutes ago."

"I'm pretty sure I would remember my own name."

"Just to make sure, who are your parents?"

"My mother is Rouge tha bat and my father is Mephiles the dark."

"Who are your brother and sister?"

"My brother is Lucas Killmor or Comet the hedgehog and my sister is Michelle Killmor or Midnight the cat."

"Who is your girlfriend?" The doctor had hopeful eyes when he said this. He wanted him to actually be alive.

"My girlfriend is Sarene the cat, why?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Oh my god, it really is you, how are you still alive? Your heart had ruptured just a few hours ago." The doctor asked, intrigued.

Blizzard POV

"I guess I'm just full of surprises doc, I don't know how to explain it." As I finished, there was a huge, and I mean HUGE explosion coming from down town. We both looked out the window and our blood ran cold. The last two Predator Destroyers had finally made it to New Mobotropolis.

"Sorry to rush doc, but I got to go and take those things out." I said, before jumping out the window. I had almost forgotten about my fear of heights. It turns out that we were on the top floor of a twenty story building.

As I was about to hit the ground, I felt myself clench, and I sent out a small shock wave as I hit the ground. No damage was done, but it did set the car alarms off. Especially a certain golden cat that had come by to say her last words. She turned around and froze, as did I.

All of a sudden, she ran forward with speed that would make Sonic jealous. When she was about to reach me, Eggman came out of nowhere and grabbed her and flew away. I chased them as long as I could, but I was still weak from being in a bead for ten days. I suddenly felt a new source of energy pushing me along.

I looked behind me and saw all of my forms again. I saw my Blizzard form on my left, my Inferno form on my right, and my dark form behind me. As we ran along, we started to merge. After all of this was done, I was once again in my ultra form.

I raced over to the edge of town and saw something that made my blood run cold and boil at the same time. Eggman had all of my family and friends in chains against a wall, with a robot getting ready to blow a hole the size of the Great Canyon into it. I instantly knew what to do.

Tails POV

Well here we are, about to be blown to bits by a huge robot. I looked over to Team Omega, who had gotten captured while we were going home after Charles had died. I still couldn't believe that he was gone. But right now, I couldn't believe that Eggman was about to win. He had struck us while we were down.

"Any last words before you are all burned to a crisp?" He said while walking away from us.

"How about you Sonic, no wit or cocky remarks?" He said while walking over to Sonic.

As he was about to speak, I gasped at what I saw happening behind Eggman.

"What is it fox boy, do you have something to say?" He said to me in an irritated way. He apparently didn't like me interrupting his gloating.

That's when we heard a voice we thought we would never hear again.

"I would like to say two words Santa." We all turned to see who had spoken and gaped at who we saw. We saw Charles in his ultra form, holding up the last robot.

"CHAOS PULSE!" As he yelled, a golden pulse of energy ran up the sides or the robot, demolishing everything in its path. As the robot was being destroyed, we felt our chains being frozen. We looked over and Saw Blizzard breaking the chains. Before we could ask, we saw Inferno burning his way through a patch of robots.

We then heard several smaller explosions coming from behind us. We turned around after we were down and saw Dark Blizzard blasting his way through the rest of the robots that Inferno had left behind. Before we could blink, Eggman ran away and all of the Charles' morphed together into one being, the true Charles.

Blizzard POV

Mental note, never do that again. It was difficult maintaining one two forms, but four? That was a complete different story.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm a God!

Sonic POV

Oh my fucking god, did Charles just split himself into four different people at once? He must have, how would've he gotten us free, destroyed the last robot, and beat the rest of the robots like that?

"Charles, did you just do what we think you did? Because it looks like you just split yourself into four different hedgehogs." Tails said from my right.

Normal POV

"Yes I did Tails, but its how I'm able to that disappoints me." I said a little gloomy.

"What do you mean, why are you disappointed about something that awesome." Sonic asked, absent mindedly.

When I looked over to Sarene, she understood immediately.

"Oh my god, you didn't accept did you?" she asked, incredulously.

"Unfortunately, yes." I said, disappointedly.

"What are you guys talking about, what did he accept?" Amy asked while hugging Silver.

'A while ago, all the gods of any emerald came and asked him to become immortal; I was one of them, and still am." Sarene said, looking down.

"Oh yeah, I remember that she told us that she was the god of the Sol emeralds." Bruce said from my left.

"They asked me because I was almost as powerful as them, and they told me that I would survive from being stabbed by Melia." I said. I could have sworn I saw Blaze tighten her fist when she heard that.

"Yet why didn't you the first time, if they said you could become immortal?" Sarene asked, holding my arm in an embrace.

"I didn't because if I did, all my family and friends would've died before I even turned thirty. I wouldn't let that to happen." I said, tightening my fist at my side.

"Oh how touching, the rat didn't want his family to die before him."

At this, we all froze and turned around. What we saw almost made me do a spit-take and a half. IT WAS THE ERAZOR JINN!

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought I destroyed you back in your book!" I heard Sonic yell from behind me.

"I am here because that rat over there has the seven world rings. Not only does he have them, but he can use them like I can. He can revive himself even after he is dead." He said, a little too smugly in my opinion.

"We know that, or at least some of it. What we want to know is why you are here." Sonic almost yelled, clearly getting pissed off.

"I am here because I want him to join me. What do you say rat, will you join me and rule the world." He asked, holding out his hand.

I took his hand, yanked him off his perch, and hammered him into the ground a couple of times. All the while everyone was staring at me and my new strength. HULK FOR THE WIN FROM THE AVENGERS!

"I don't know about you, but that was the worst offer anyone could've given me." I told everyone behind me, which included a very surprised bunch of gods.

"Amazing, he picked him up and swung him like he was nothing." I heard Black Doom say from behind me.

"Not even I could have done that." We heard Chaos say from my right.

"He even has my strength." Dark Gaja said from my left.

"Yet he didn't even break a sweat." Sarene said in front of me.

"He truly is a god." We all heard from behind us.

We turned around and saw not only Eggman, but Eggman Nega as well.

"Nega, what are you doing here?" I heard Blaze almost scream at them.

I then thought of the perfect ice breaker.

"You guys never told me that there were two Santa's in the universe! Can I have a new X Box and a PS3?" I yelled at them. At this, everyone, including the gods, fell to their knees laughing, as did I. Laughing is contagious, I have found a new virus.

"ENOUGH, I'm here because my friend told me that your little crush, so I wanted to come and see him for myself. And I can say; I'm more than impressed." He said, albeit to smugly.

"I hate to break it to you Santa Clause, but Blaze and I have broken up. It's been around two week's sense then if I remember correctly." I said, my eyes turning bright purple.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go and look for survivors. And go and clear my head." I said; teleporting away.

I happened upon a building that was about to come down. I ran in there because I had heard a girl scream from inside. When I got back out, it gave me a chance to get a good look at her. She was a blonde colored hedgehog with silver eyes with a touch of gold that made them look almost bronze. She had waist length, bleach blonde hair running down her back with silver streaks going through it. She had an off shoulder UK top on that stopped at her stomach, white, ripped short shorts, brown sandals, and a lot of rings on her fingers.

"Hey, are you ok miss?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. How did you know where I was?"

"You were sort of screaming your lungs out because the wall that had fallen on top of you." I said rubbing my neck; she apparently didn't remember being almost crushed by a wall.

"Oh I was, wow this is a little embarrassing." She said, rubbing her neck to.

"It's ok; by the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Sunny the hedgehog, what about you?"

"My name is Blizzard the hedgehog, nice to meet you." I said, holding out my hand.

"Nice to meet you to, given the circumstances." She said, looking back at the destroyed.

"Funny, come on, I have some friends who could be able to help us." I said, leading her away from the wreckage.

"Alright, let's go!" she said, running towards the end of the road.

"Sorry, but I don't think we will be able to get to them fast enough that way." I said, grabbing her hand and rocketing off faster than Sonics' super form?

Sunny the hedgehog belongs to calypso the echidna.


	9. Chapter 9

Why me?

As Sunny and I ran through the town, I noticed that she was a little apprehensive about something.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked, slowing down for her to take a breath.

"Yeah, I'm just not used to moving that fast."

"It's kind of an acquired taste. I didn't really know I could move that fast." I said, coming to a stop.

"Is that your friends over there?" She said, pointing over t an abandoned house. I looked over and saw that everyone was sitting in the house. Yet what I saw in the house set me off. I saw Sarene and Shadow kissing on the couch. I could feel my quills rising a little.

I set Sunny on the ground and told her to go inside.

"Is everything ok Blizzard?" She asked, looking me weird.

"Yeah, I'm fine. One thing, could you tell them I'll be back later. And could you tell Sarene 'thanks for telling me'". I said, tearing up a little. Before she could say anything else, I teleported away.

SUNNY POV

I walked into the room, and saw that the group was playing spin the bottle. When I came in, they looked up at me.

"Hi, can we help you miss?" A blue hedgehog asked me, shaking my hand.

"Yeah, your friend, Blizzard, just dropped me off. And he told me to tell you that he will be back later. Is anyone here named Sarene?" I said looking over everyone.

"My name is Sarene." Said the golden cat sitting on the couch.

"He told me to tell you 'thanks for telling me' or something like that. Do you know what he means?"

"No, what do you think it means?"

"Oh wait, he might've seen you and the black hedgehog kissing, but not the bottle." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. Her eyes widened at this.

"Oh shit, he meant thanks for telling him that Shadow and I were dating. We have to find him now."

NORMAL POV

As I ran through the forest, I started talking to myself. (Shit, this can't be a good sign. I must be going crazy)

"How could she start dating Shadow? I was going to propose. Now it just goes to SHIT!" I yelled, pounding my fist into a tree, which broke in half. I looked down at the ring I had bought a few days ago. It was a gold ring with blue and green gems going down the middle. I looked back a head and heard something humming behind me. I turned around and saw not only Eggman, but Eggman Nega as well.

"What do you two jack offs want? Can't you see that I'm a little bit busy right now?" I said, my voice dripping with venom.

"We heard about what happened with Sarene." Nega said.

"Don't even say that name, I never want to see or hear about her again!" I said, walking closer to them.

"Just calm down Charles, can we call you Charles?" Wow, first time they've asked about something.

"I guess, what do you two want?"

"We came and wanted to ask if there is anything that we could do to help you cheer up."

"Well if you want to do that, then make me a black widow from my world, only blue instead of red." I said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Sure, we could do that." Wait, WHAT?

"You're serious; you're going to make me a motorcycle?" I said, getting a little happier.

"Why not, if it will cheer you up." Nega said

"Wow, what crawled out of your butts? You two seem much nicer than usual." I said, silently laughing.

"We just hoped that we could get on your good side for once. Sense all the others seem to be on to other." Egg head said, grinning. For once, what he said actually made sense. All the others have been acting like they didn't even know me anymore. They seemed like they had been just fine without me. Well, until they needed me to come and save their asses. Whatever happened to the old guys? They used to be invincible, now they need me to come and save the day.

It was Sonics' job to save the world. But as of late, it seems as though, it's now my job. Times to let me take back what is rightfully mine, and give back what is rightfully theirs.

"Now that you say it Ivo, the guys seem to not want me around so much as of late. Do you suppose there are any spaces left to rule over them?" I said, grinning.

"Wait, are you serious? You actually want to help us?"

"That would be correct."

"Well, welcome to the team, Blizzard"

"Don't call me that, call me Frost" I said, voice getting a little lower. I then heard something behind me. I turned around and saw the entire group running toward us, yelling "Blizzard!" time to show them who I really am. I turned around completely, and let out the loudest and strongest pulse I could, which was pretty damn strong if I might say so myself.

"Sorry, but you must have me confused with someone else. My name is Frost, and I am not your friend." I said, getting into Eggman's hover chair.

"What do you mean you're not our friend? Is this about the game of spin the bottle we were playing? Me and Shadow were just kissing because of a little dare; you don't have to change teams if that upsets you!" Sarene yelled from the front of them.

"Oh I think it does my dear, because you don't get the best part. He was going to actually propose to you. And you go and get caught by him an-"He didn't get to finish, because I had shoved an icicle through his throat.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT THAT YOU STUPID BASTARD!" I yelled, tearing his head off. After wards, I passed out and fell out of the chair.

Three days later.

When I woke up, I found myself in a hospital bed, with handcuffs on both of my wrists. I simply froze them and broke them off. Yet as I did, DOZENS of guards came in and pointed guns at me. I froze right where I was. While they kept me there, Shadow came in.

"Hello Frost." Was all he said. I looked down, ashamed.

"Ok, Shadow, I know. I really fucked of this time. I almost joined Eggman and helped him destroy New Mobotropolis. But you don't see where I'm coming from. All my life, I've only had three girlfriends, Blaze, Sarene, and one girl back from Earth. I guess after being dumped twice, third time was the time I snapped. And now that I've gone and said all that stuff, Sarene probably hates my ass, along with everyone else." I said, as I started to cry.

Yet as I finished, Sarene came bursting into the room, crying herself

"Why did you do that Charles? Why did they tell you that made you want to join them?" Was all she asked? As she did, everyone else came into the room.  
"Ok, you want to know, they told me that they wanted to get on my good side. That made me start thinking about all of you." I said, gesturing to everyone, except Sarene.

"If I remember correctly, saving the world was originally your job. But ever sense I got here, you just simply passed the job on to me. I know that being a god now was pretty much a signal to lay on the weight but you guys just seemed to just quit. What's up with that?" I said.

"Ok, if you want to know, it's because we're getting to old for this shit. We can't fight like we could anymore. When you and the rest of Team Omega came along, we figured we had finally caught a break. Look at all you've accomplished sense you got here. You've destroyed FIVE of Eggman's strongest robots, you became a GOD, and you found the girl of your dreams." Sonic said, putting emphasis on most of the things I did.

"Yeah, except said girl probably hates my guts right now." I said under my breath. Yet what happened next REALLY surprised me. Sarene came over to the bed, got an inch close to my face, and slammed her lips onto mine. After kissing for about ten minutes (no joke) she got back up and looked me straight in the eyes, crying.

"Were you really going to propose?" Was all she said, starting crying onto my chest.

"Yes, but you probably don't want me anywhere near you do you?" I said, starting to cry myself.

"I could never live without you. You're my shining star in all that is dark." She said, pushing her head into my chest.

"And you're my rose in a field of weeds." I told her, bringing her head up to look at me. When I looked into her eyes, all I saw was love, happiness, and peace. The three things that I loved about her. She was always so happy and calm.


End file.
